Wrecking Ball
by amyrfa95
Summary: Kagak punya summary langsung baca aja. #lagimales


Title: Wrecking Ball

Author: Amyrfa95

Main Casts: Oh Se Hoon

Kim Jong In

Do Kyung Soo

Trivia: Inspired by Miley Cyrus's 'Wrecking Ball'.

Ini adalah epep kedua saya selepas Heart Attack jadi harap dimaklumi author masih abal-abal. Mianhae jika tidak dapet feel dan typos bertaburan, ketiduran saat membaca, nonsense dan gaje.

APPRECIATE AUTHOR BY READING THEIR CREATION.

'_Aku menerbangkanmu jauh setinggi langit biru. Tapi kau tidak pernah jatuh kembali didalam dakapanku. Bila saatnya kau berada disampingku dan lebih rela melihatku terbakar sehingga cinta kita bertukar menjadi abu-abu yang sangat kotor di tanah.'- Do Kyung Soo_

Kejadian bermula disebuah gedung alat tukar ganti mobil yang bertulis 'Sport Mobile Center', seorang namja jangkung berkulit tan bersurai hitam sedang asyik membedah badan besi sebuah mobil. Lebih tepatnya sebuah Kia Optima. Kaos berjalur hitam putih kayak referee WWE kelihatan sangat kotor akibat dari membaiki mobil yang tidak putus-putus dari pagi. Namja jangkung Yang bekerja sebagai mekanik itu bernama Kim Jong In atau nama glamornya adalah Kai. Arloji di tangannya sudah menunjukkan jam setengah lima. Itu bererti dia harus menjemput namjacingunya yang bekerja di sebuah toko 'cookies' yang berjarak dua kilometer dari tempat kerjanya.

'Madame Linda Cookies'. Terpampang nama sebuah toko cookie dimana namjacingu seorang Kai bekerja. Seyuman dibibir mungilnya semakin melebar apabila kelibat seorang namja mungil bermata bundar yang mengenakan t-shirt pink tersenyum sipu terhadapnya. Kai mendekatkan diri ke namja mungil itu lalu mengucup pipi tembam milik seorang Do Kyung Soo.

"Chagi, kau sudah siap?" Ucap Kai sambil mengusap pipi mulus milik Kyung Soo dengan lembut.

"Ne, Jonginie yuk kita pulang…" gesa Kyungsoo ke Jongin. Wajahnya suram seperti dia sedang berduka.

"Wae, Chagi? Wajahmu masam sekali kayak jeruk mangga gitu." Jongin mempout bibirnya sambil tangannya menyapu rambut hitam milik namjacingu tercintanya.

"Aku ngga betah kerja disitu... baby…huks…" Esakan Kyungsoo kedengaran.

"Apa ada yang menjahilimu chagi? Ngomong samaku biar aku ajar itu anak." Ujar Jongin tegas sambil menendang angin kayak jagoan soccer.

"Aniyo… aku Cuma kangan samamu. Aku ingin selalu disampingmu. Aku mau bekerja bersama babyku tersayang…" Kyungsoo mempout bibir sambil mengusap dada bidang milik Jongin.

"Apa kau bisa membaiki mobil, chagi?" Tanya Jongin dalam simpulan semyum yang nakal.

"…" Tiada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Dia malah menggaru pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Pagi itu di bengkel mobil, seorang namja manis berkulit putih bak susu bersurai coklat gelap dilihat sedang berbincang dengan seorang manager bengkel itu. Namja manis itu bernama Oh Se Hoon. Kayaknya dia hadir untuk meminta pekerjaan selaku salah seorang mekanik di bengkel dimana Jongin bekerja.

"Apa kau bisa membaiki mobil, Tuan Sehun?" tanya manager itu langsung kepada Sehun.

"Ne, aku punya pengalaman bertugas sebagai seorang mekanik sebelumnya." Tegas Sehun lagi meyakinkan Pak manager.

"Tapi kamu kelihatan manis sekali kayak nggak pernah memberesi pekerjaan berat." Gumam manager sepertinya tidak yakin.

"Percaya aku, aku bisa kok." Sehun tidak mengalah dia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan ini. Setelah itu manager tersebut mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum melihat Sehun.

"Itu bererti aku dapat kerja deh!" teriak Sehun tidak percaya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada manager.

Sehun memulakan kerjanya sebagai seorang mekanik bermula saat itu. Dia melihat kondisi mobil sambil menggaru kepalanya yang tumben terasa gatal. Tubuhnya berkeringat kerana kondisi bengkel itu yang sedikit panas. "Kalau berterusan begini bisa hitam gue." Gumam Sehun didalam hatinya.

"apa bisa gue bantu lo?" sorang namja jangkung menawarkan bantuan kepada Sehun tanpa melihat tampang pemuda tersebut.

"Arraseo… Gomawo…" Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin yang masih tidak memandangnya. Dia berasa senang jika ada yang membantunya.

"Gwaenchna… itu hal ke…cil…." Badan Jongin berasa kaku matanya terhipnotis oleh sesosok namja berkulit putih mulus dihadapannya. Sangat manis. Ia seperti ternampak malaikat. Sangat sempurna walaupun wajah namja itu sudah comot oleh noda hitam akibat dari terkena gris mobil.

"Kamu baru? Ya ampun kamu cantik sekali… ngga mungkin seorang mekanik bisa secantik ini." Tanya Jongin dalam kondisi yang tidak percaya. Senyuman terukir dibibirnya, matanya tidak berkedip. Dia membersihkan kesan kotor di wajah Sehun.

"Kamu benaran…" Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi putih Sehun. Matanya sedikit terkenyil menunjukkan eye smile semulajadinya yang sangat manis dimata Jongin. "Kamu apa kurangnya… Ganteng juga. Oh! Sehun imnida." Sehun sempat memuji balik Jongin sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Yang benar… namjacingu ku sendiri berkata aku hitam dan jelek. Oh iya, namaku Jongin." Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menghulurkan tangannya kepada Sehun.

"Jadi kamu sudah punya pacar. Aku ngga mau jadi penganggu deh." Ucap Sehun dengan muka yang sedih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berpaling kepada Sehun.

"Kamu mau kemana? Aku Cuma bercanda kok." Bohong Jongin kerana ternyata dia sudah punya pacar yang bernama Kyungsoo. Dia menarik tangan Sehun dan mengelus dagu namja manis itu.

"Dasar Kkamjong! Lo pikir gue bocah? Seenaknya lo…" Sehun tidak sempat meneruskan ucapannya kerana manager memandang tajam kepada mereka yang mengobrol terus sehingga lupa pekerjaan.

Arloji menunjukkan jam setengah lima itu bererti jam bekerja tamat. Jongin bersiap-siap untuk mengambil namjacingu tercintanya Kyungsoo di tempat kerjanya. Sehun yang melihat Jongin sepertinya ingin cepat, mengekori Jongin dari belakang sehingga ke tempat kerja Kyungsoo. Mata Sehun menangkap sesosok namja imut bersurai hitam dan bermata bulat mendekatkan diri ke arah Jongin dan memeluknya. Dilihat juga Jongin membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Apa itu namjacingunya? Bisik Sehun didalam hati. Dia terus menatap namja disamping Jongin tersebut. Secara tidak sadar Sehun mengepal kedua tangannya.

Hari ini Jongin liburan. Mungkin karna itu dia masih bergulung didalam selimutnya yang hangat. Arloji menunjukkan jam sembilan pagi. Tetapi Jongin sepertinya tidak berharapan untuk bangun. Yak, kerana selalunya dia akan bagun jam enam pagi untuk bekerja di bengkel. Jadi tidak salah jika dia bangun lewat pada hari libur.

'Ding Dong'

Bunyi loceng di apartment Jongin berbunyi. Seperti tiada yang menyahut, orang itu memetik loceng lagi dan lagi."Ah sialan! Siapa yang pede mengangguku pagi-pagi ini." Rungut Jongin kesal dia menuju ke arah pintu apartmennya dan betapa kagetnya jongin apabila melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"S-Sehun?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Ngga perlu reaksinya seperti itu sih! Emang lo ngga suka aku kemari?" Soal Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu Jongin.

"Nggak sih, aku suka namja seksi kaya kamu datang tapi dari mana kamu tau keberadaan apartmenku?" Tanya Jongin penasaran karna dia baru aja kenal sama Sehun dan dia tidak pernah menunjukkan Sehun tempat tinggalnya.

"Aku ekori kamu kelmarin." Jawab Sehun polos sambil matanya masih memandang ruang kamar Jongin.

"Kamu ekori aku?! Jangan nggak-nggak!" Jongin membesarkan matanya.

"Ya, Kalau lo ngga betah gue disini, sekarang gue pergi." Jawab Sehun dengan datar. Semasa Sehun melangkahkan satu kakinya ke luar pintu, Jongin lantas menarik tangannya kemas.

"Kamu mau kemana? Ayolah bersenang-senang sama pangeranmu ini." Jongin menggoda Sehun sambil menempel bibir tebalnya ke serata tengkuk Sehun. Sehun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin lalu dia menolak Jongin ke ranjang dengan telunjuknya. Jongin melepaskan kaosnya dan mendakap Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

" Baby wake up, I love You…"

Ponsel Jongin berdering. Tertera nama serta gambar namjacingunya Jongin di skrin ponsel dan Sehun dapat menangkapnya. Jongin sepertinya takut kalau Sehun curiga lalu dia menuju ke beranda untuk menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tajam.

Setelah beberapa menit Jongin kembali ke kamar dan segera ke kamar mandi. Dia meletakkan ponselnya diatas sebuah laci meja. Sehun secara diam membuka ponsel itu. Untung saja lockscreen nya masih terbuka jadi dia ngga perlu membuka kata kunci yang dia sendiri ngga tau apa. Dia menyemak namelist kenalan Jongin dan yap dia ketemu namanya Kyungsoo lalu mengambil atau lebih tepat lagi mencurinya.

"Baby Kyungsoo… Jebal, wajahnya aja kayak Bulldog dipanggil baby." Gumam Sehun didalam hatinya. Dia kesal sekali dengan namja yang namanya Kyungsoo. Baginya namja seganteng Jongin hanya cocok untuk namja manis sepertinya.

"Sehunnie, kamu lagi ngapain sama ponselku. Jongin mengagetkan Sehun yang dari tadi membelek ponsenya.

"Ngga apa-apa kok. Aku Cuma cari gambar telanjangmu. Ngga lebih dari itu." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggoda Jongin dengan eye smile matanya. Jongin hanya menunjukkan smirk khasnya ke Sehun. Perlahan dia membuka celana miliknya.

Sehun sepertinya merencana sesuatu. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan merekam aksi Jongin bersamanya.

"Untuk apa kamu merekam Sehunnie?" Tanya Jongin sepertinya penasaran. Dia tidak menjawab lalu Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di sebuah sudut. Jongin sepertinya tidak bertanya terus sebaik sahaja Sehun membuka kaos dan celananya. Mata Jongin membelalak sebaik sahaja melihat kekasih gelapnya bertelanjang bulat. " Ne, dia lebih seksi, lebih menggoda, lebih cantik daripada Kyungsoo." Bisik hatinya. Sungguh Jongin berasa kagum dengan aset sempurna Sehun malah dia beranggapan Sehun lebih menghairahkan sejuta kali dari namjacingunya sendiri, Kyungsoo.

Pagi itu menjadi tanggal yang bersejarah dalam hidup Jongin dan Sehun dimana hari itu adalah hari mereka berkencan buat kali pertama.

Hari sudah larut malam. Sehun melabuhkan punggungnya diatas sofa yang lembut di apartmen nya. Dia membuka ponselnya dan menemukan nombor Kyungsoo. Dia menatap nomber itu lama dan kemudian 'tik' dia menekannya.

"Yeobseyo, siapa di talian?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada penasaran karna dia tidak kenal siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Lo nggak perlu tau siapa gue. Yang lo hanya perlu tau gue ini pacarnya Jongin. Dan jika lo punya harga diri, lo enyah dari kehidupannya Jongin. Dasar namja murahan!" bentak Sehun.

"Mwo? Siapa pun kamu, aku ngga bakalan percaya. Jongin cinta sama ku dan aku tau itu… hiks…" Jawab Kyungsoo dalam isakannya. Dia memang cepat emosi dengan apa saja yang berkaitan Jongin.

"Mimpi sana lo!" 'tik' Teriak Sehun dan mematikan panggilan tersebut. Dia tersenyum sinis. Eye smile manisnya bertukar menjadi senyuman yang kejam.

…

Di sudut lain Kyungsoo masih dalam isakannya sambil tangannya mengetik skrin ponselnya untuk menelefon seseorang.

"Jonginnie, hiks… aku mau jumpa sama kamu di rumah ku… hiks…" Kyungsoo memerintahkan Jongin ke rumahnya. Masih dalam tangisannya. Dia memeluk boneka pororo miliknya yang dihadiahkan Jongin.

"Wae chagi? Kamu sakit?" Jongin cemas apabila mendengar isakan namjacingunya.

"Sekarang! Hiks…hiks…" Teriak Kyungsoo tepat menusuk ke telinga Jongin.

"Arraseo." Jongin menyambar jasnya dan bergegas ke rumah Kyungsoo. Dia mengendali Kia Forte dengan sangat laju. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada Kyungsoo. Sungguh, dia khawatir sekali. Setibanya Jongin di hadapan rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin terus menerjah melalui pintu utama. Aneh- itulah yang dia rasakan apabila menjejakkan kakinya kerumah itu. Kelihatannya tenang aja. Tidak ada kesan rampokan atau apa. Dia menuju ke tingkat dua dimana kamar Kyungsoo berada untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Betapa kagetnya Jongin apabila Kyungsoo menatap datar kepadanya sambil bening-bening jernih mengalir di sudut mata indahnya.

"Gwaenchana baby, aku tetap akan mencintaimu walaupun kamu sudah tidak seperti dulu. Aku tau ini bukan salah mu." Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo berniat untuk mencium pundaknya tetapi…

'Pukk!"

Kyungsoo mengetuk kepala Jongin menggunakan Ipad-nya. "Apa kamu pikir aku barusan dirogol?!" Bentak Kyungsoo kesal.

'Jadi apa, chagi?" Soal Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. Dia masih bingung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada pacarnya.

"Jadi begini…" Kyungsoo menceritakan segala perbualan dia bersama seorang namja aneh yang dia nggak kenal. Dari mengaku bahawa namja aneh itu adalah pacar Jongin sehingga mengugutnya untuk meninggalkan Jongin. Kyungsoo juga menunjukkan nomber itu kepada Jongin tapi malah Jongin Cuma menaikkan alis nya tanda dia tidak tau nombor itu.

"Gwaenchana baby… itu mungkin bocah pabbo yang nggak punya pekerjaan." Pujuk Jongin menenangkan pacarnya. Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat percaya bahawa namjacingunya tidak akan sesekali menyakiti hatinya.

'_I can't live a lie, running from my life, I will always want you' – Do Kyung Soo._

Pagi itu Kyungsoo bertugas seperti biasa di toko _cookie_ tersebut. Dia menguli tepung, membentukkan doh dalam acuan pelbagai bentuk dan membakarnya untuk dijadikan _cookies _yang lazat. Sungguhpun begitu, wajahnya jelas terlihat begitu runsing dan sedih. Dia terus aja kepikiran akan perbualannya dengan namja aneh itu kelmarin. "Tidak mungkin itu bocah biasa. Orang itu sepertinya tau status aku sama Jongin…" Gumam hatinya tanpa tidak sadar bau hangit menyelenggara deria baunya.

"Gawat! Kamu lagi ngapain Kyungsoo?" Rungut rakan sekerja Kyungsoo yang bernama Zitao. Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kecil sambil meminta maaf.

"Permisi…" seorang namja manis menekan bel toko itu. Kedatangan namja manis itu disambut ceria oleh Zitao dengan seyuman ramahnya.

"_Welcome to_ _Madame Linda Cookies. May I have your order?" _Jawab Zitao ramah. Tidak lupa senyuman menawannya itu.

"_Sure, I want chocolate toffee and can I meet one of the stuff here." _Namja itu membuat pesanan danmeminta permisi untuk ketemu salah satu pekerja disitu.

"_Who?" _Zitao menatap tepat mata milik namja manis itu penasaran.

"_Little Bulldog." _Gumam namja itu ringkas.

"…"

"Kyungsoo… sorry." Namja manis itu mengukir kembali senyuman berbisa miliknya.

"_Your name?"_

"_Oh Se Hoon." _Jawab Sehun ringkas.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Ya tuan, ada bisa saya bantu?" Sapa Kyungsoo tenang. Dia tidak lupa untuk melemparkan senyuman mesra terhadap pelanggannya.

"Aniya, sebaliknya saya dengan ikhlas mahu menghulurkan bantuan kepada mu." Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan jalang sambil senyuman sinis terukir di bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap pemuda itu heran. Tetapi dia punya instinct yang dia kenal suara itu. Lenggok percakapannya dan nada apabila ngomong. "Saya Cuma mau tunjukin kamu sebuah video yang asik… bangat." Sehun menghulurkan ponselnya di samping melakukan aegyo yang ternyata Kyungsoo akui, imut. Setelah memainkan video tersebut, mata Kyungsoo secara tidak sadar menitiskan bening jernih yang mengalir melalui pipi chubby-nya.

"Jangan menangis dong…" Sehun mengambil tissue lalu berpura-pura mengelap tangisan itu. Sepantas Kilat Kyungsoo menepis tangan namja tersebut. Sehun kelihatan shock tetapi dengan cepat dia mengubah eksperesi wajahnya kembali datar.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu sama Jonginnie… hiks…" Jongin menyapu air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Dia menatap Sehun, membulatkan kedua bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca, dapat dilihat manik mata itu bergetar untuk satu kepastian.

"Ya, seperti yang kamu nonton… kami sangat dekat. Malah Jongin pernah berkata samaku bahawa dia lebih suka namja sepertiku yang cantik. Bukan namja seperti kamu yang kayak nenek-nenek tua. Pantasan aja dia tidak pernah sekali menyentuhmu." Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun karna semua yang dikatakan itu benar. Secara fisik Sehun sejuta kali lebih cantik dan seksi berbanding dirinya. Dia juga tidak bisa bo'ong karna itu benar Jongin memang tidak pernah menyentuhnya.

"Pergi. Aku mohon kamu pergi!" teriak Kyungsoo dalam isakannya sambil mengarahkan tangannya menyuruh Sehun pergi. Kyungsoo rebah ke lantai toko. Sakit, pedih dan perit itulah yang dialami Kyungsoo saat ini. Dia mahu percaya sama cinta yang kerap diucap Jongin kepadanya. Tetapi, kebenaran seakan menunding ke arah Sehun yang menunjukkan langsung bukti selingkuhan Jongin keatasnya.

~Kyungsoo POV~

Zitao memaksaku untuk berlibur hari ini untuk mencari _peace of mind _bilangnya. Ya, aku memang perlukan rehat. Kepalaku pusing sekali dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku perlukan waktu untuk sendiri atau mungkin Jongin disisi. Aku perlukan secebir kejujuran darinya. Sore itu, setelah jam bekerja selesai, aku segera ke bengkel untuk menemui Jongin karna kebiasaannya Jongin yang menjemput aku. Tapi hari ini perasaanku jadi nggak enak seperti sesuatu yang jelek berlaku ke Jongin. Setibanya aku disana, aku dihadiahkan oleh satu pemandangan yang sangat romantis iaitu pemandangan Jongin sedang memeluk seorang namja yang sangatku muak melihat wajahnya.

"Jonginnie, jadi memang benar kamu selingkuh?!" aku terus menyerang mereka. Jongin kelihatan kaget kerana dia ditangkap basah oleh aku sendiri, namjacingunya yang sah. Ku lihat wajah namja kurang ajar itu. Sumpah! Aku geram banget. Aku hilang kendali. Aku mendekatkan diri kearah namja murahan yang bernama Sehun itu lalu menamparnya sekuat hatiku. Dia terpelanting ke tanah.

"Kenapa lo ganggu hubungan kita dasar namja sialan!" teriak aku kasar kearah Sehun. Aku ingin sekali mencakar wajah cantiknya dengan kuku ku tapi Jongin menahan tanganku dan menamparku. Tamparan itu tidaklah melukakan kulitku tapi tamparan itu menabrak jantungku. Sungguh, ini kali pertama Jongin bersikeras dengan ku. Selama ini mencubit ku aja dia tidak pernah.

"Kamu tega menampar aku karna namja sundal ini." Soalku masih kaget dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"Baby aku tidak sengaja. Mianhae chagi…" pujuk Jongin sambil melotot kepadaku. Ku lihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tapi aku tidak bisa menatapnya. Aku marah sekali dengan apa yang tarjadi. Jadi ku putuskan untuk pergi dari situ. Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

~Kyungsoo POV End~

~Sehun Pov~

Aku mengusap pipi kanan ku yang ditampar namja jelek itu barusan. Dasar anak sialan berani bangat dia mencelai kulit wajahku. Tapi aku puas sebenarnya melihat Jongin lebih memilih aku daripada namjacingunya sendiri. Sepertinya Jongin juga tertarik samaku. Aku nggak akan berputus asa sehingga Jongin tenggelam dalam dakapan ku. Aku mahukan dirinya. Kyungsoo, namja pabbo itu bakalan terima balasan atas apa yang dilakukannya. Kyungsoo, kau telah salah memilih musuh. Bermusuhan denganku sama aja ertinya kau memasuki rumah yang terbakar dan kau rentung didalamnya.

~Sehun POV End~

~Jongin POV~

Apa yang aku lakukan? Ya tuhan tolongi hambamu ini. Kenapa aku malah memilih Sehun yang aku akui cuma selingkuhku daripada Kyungsoo yang secara tulus berpacaran samaku selama 3 tahun ini. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo tetapi perasaan mengenal Sehun lebih tinggi. Setiap kali aku melihat Sehun aku seperti terhipnotis oleh paras, tubuh serta cara bercakapnya. Sehun sungguh menggoda. Tetapi itu tidak bererti aku tidak lagi mencintai Kyungsoo.

Aku tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas tindakannya yang kayak orang yang hilang akal barusan. Sesiapa sahaja yang melihat pacarnya selingkuh pasti akan bertindak ngga-ngga. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang ku kenal mempunyai sikap yang sangat penyayang. Jebal Kyungsoo… Jebal nal ttonagajima. Jika Kyungsoo pergi itu semua memang salahku.

~Jongin POV End"

Seorang namja dilihat sedang memegang sekeping foto sambil matanya mengalirkan butir-butir kristal yang bernama air mata. Sesekali dia mendakap foto itu ke dadanya.

'TUK, TUK, TUK'

Bunyi hentakan dipintu kamar namja imut itu diketuk membuatkan matanya membelalak kaget. Dia lantas bangun dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Alangkah kagetnya namja imut itu apabila orang yang datang melawat ialah pacarnya Jongin. Lantas namja berbibir mungil itu langsung memeluk Jongin dengan tersangat eratnya seperti melampias rasa kangan terhadap namja berkulit tan itu.

"Wae kau kemari Jonginnie? Dimana namjacingu baru mu itu? Tanya Kyungsoo sinis. Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya bisa menatap namja mungil dihadapannya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Saranghae chagi…" Jongin melumat bibir berisi Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang tak kalah berisi miliknya.

"Nado saranghae Jonginnie. Ojik naegen no hanappunya" Kyungsoo melepaskan lumatan berahi itu untuk mengungkap kata cintanya. "Neoya…" Kyungsoo melumat kembali bibir tebal itu.

"Tapi untuk kali ini cintaku bukan untuk mu satu orang Kyungsoo." Kali ini Jongin melepaskan lumatan itu. Kyungsoo hanya menatap pacarnya itu polos. "Mianheyo… aku membebaskan kau sekarang Kyungsoo. Aku memilih Sehun."

Air mata Kyungsoo mencurah terus membasahi keseluruhan wajahnya. Dia tidak percaya Jongin akan melepaskan dirinya selepas dia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk memiliki namja itu.

"Apa semudah itu? Apa yang namja sundal itu sudah lakukan samamu? Kenapa kau tergilakannya? Apa kerana tubuhnya kau sanggup tinggali aku?" soalan bertubi-tubi dari Kyungsoo menebak kedada Jongin. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Jongin membuat Jongin menjadi lemas.

"Ne! itu semua benar. Aku mencintai Sehun kerana dia lebih dekat untuk typeku. Tidak sepertimu. Kamu kolot dan tidak pantas untuk namja sepertiku." Bentak Jongin memberi alasan untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo walaupun dia sendiri tau itu semua tidak benar. Malah dia mencintai Kyungsoo dengan sangat tulus.

"Jebal nal ttonagajima Jonginnie… hiks… aku sanggup memberi kamu segalanya agar kamu tetap bersamaku." Tangis Kyungsoo sambil mencarik-carik kaosnya sehingga kaos birunya itu tersiat. "apa ini yang kau mahukan? Aku akan memberi tubuhku, akan ku memuaskanmu agar kau tidak meninggalkanku… hiks…" Kali ini Kyungsoo cuba menanggalkan kaos milik Jongin tetapi Jongin mendorongnya.

"Hentikan semua ini Kyungsoo!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya.

"kau tega samaku. Dulu kau berjanji untuk kekal setia tapi sekarang malah lain jadinya." Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Jongin. "Dasar penipu! Aku malah sangat mencintaimu tapi apa yang kau lakukan malah menyakitiku…"

"Kkamjongie… kenapa lama bangat? Baby udah menceraikannya atau belum?" Sesosok namja cantik masuk ke ruangan itu lantas memeluk pundak Jongin. Ya, namja yaepun itu adalah Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya memandang Sehun sambil membelalakkan matanya. Dalam hatinya berkata berani sungguh Sehun memasuki kamarnya tanpa kebenarannya.

"Eh namja tolol, lo ingat baik-baik dalam kepala otak lo. Jongin sudah tidak mau lo, dia mau gue. Tau diri dong!" Sergah Sehun ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah bertelanjang dada. Kyungsoo mengepal tangannya. Dia berasa seperti Kyubi milik Naruto merasuknya. Kyungsoo lantas menerjah kearah Sehun lalu menumbuknya. Sehun tidak lepas diam, dia bangkit dan menendang perut milik Kyungsoo sehingga namja imut itu rebah. Lalu adegan tarik menarik rambut itu berterusan. Jongin cuma mampu melihat, dia tidak tau mahu melakukan apa. Jongin sepertinya shock atas pertelingkahan kedua namjacingunya.

'BUK'

Sebuah hentakan tepat mengena kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin barusan menepis sebiji bola besi dari tangan Kyungsoo. Asalnya Kyungsoo mau memukul Sehun pakai bola besi itu tapi akibatnya dia sendiri yang dihentak oleh tindakan drastis Jongin. Kepalanya berlumuran darah. Kyungsoo lelah dalam kesakitan, setelah itu dia jatuh kepingsanan.

"Apa dia meninggal?" Curiga Sehun. Jongin berasa panik tentunya tetapi otaknya masih lagi berfungsi. Dia lantas membuka laci di pinggir ranjang dan menemui kotak obatan. Jongin mengambil kotak itu lalu berlari kearah Kyungsoo untuk merawatnya. Dia membalut kepala Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi darah dengan pembalut yang sudah ditaruh obat luka.

"Kkamjongie… cepatan, Baby Hun udah nggak betah di kamar ini. Kajja… dia nggak bakalan meninggal dengan hanya luka kecil itu doang. Kamu melebih sih." Bentak Sehun kesal melihat Jongin yang sedang merawat Kyungsoo yang cedera. Sehun lantas menarik lengan Jongin dan memaksanya keluar dari kamar tidur Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengar perbualan Jongin dan Sehun tetapi dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk membuka mata. Dia mendengar dengan jelas dentuman telapak kaki Jongin yang meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berkata, " Kamu tega sama aku… Jonginnie…"

3 Bulan Kemudian…

Kelihatan seorang namja sedang duduk bersendirian di atas pasir-pasir putih pantai sambil menatap ombak yang menghempas persisirannya. Cara pandangannya berbeda, tatapannya kosong dengan parut yang menghiasi sudut dahinya. Ya, namja tersebut adalah Kyungsoo yang sedang coba untuk menghilangkan memori indahnya sewaktu bersama Jongin. Tangannya sedang asyik menggali lobang yang sederhana dalam. Satu persatu dia memasukkan barang milik Jongin yang diberikan kepadanya. Bermula dari kepingan foto, boneka pororo, sebentuk cincin janji dan terakhirnya bola besi yang pernah meninggalkan parut dikepalanya. Sudut mata nya sudah bersedia mengalirkan bulir-bulir kristal tetapi dengan pantas dia menahannya. Sebuah senyuman paksa menghiasi bibir mungil itu.

'_Aku coba menyayangimu dengan tulus sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku, dan kau memusnahkannya dengan membawa insan ketiga. Aku coba sedaya mungkin membahagiakanmu tapi malah akhirnya kau menyakiti ku…_

_Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyalakan api perang, aku Cuma mau kau menerima diri aku apa adanya tanpa perlu ada unsur paksaan dan ya. Aku pikir lebih baik kita tidak pernah memulakan bunga cinta ini yang berkesudahan dengan darah beracun yang membunuh.' – Do Kyungsoo_

_**-FINISH-**_


End file.
